Max-Ernest's Outburst of Emotions
by pizzaguy3
Summary: Max-Ernest doesn't usually give a damn about being such a third wheel, but one day, he feels sick of wanting the attention of the people he cares about. He feels like he's not needed anymore. He hates to think that they can stand without him. He wants to let go of this feeling he has been keeping to himself in so long. Read on and find out what Max-Ernest is going to do in the end.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi! It's my first Secret Series fanfic here and I hope you like it. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment because I really really want to know how I can improve my writing. Merci!

 **Max-Ernest's Outburst of Emotions**

 _By pizzaguy3_

I have been running my hand through my bedraggled hair for half an hour now no matter how pointless it seems. Do I really have to put myself in order for this movie night with my best friends? Cassandra phoned me a few hours ago and she told me about this thing we used to do altogether—Cassandra, Yo-yoji, and me. You're probably roaring with laughter because Max-Ernest, the guy who "usually" doesn't give a damn how he looks like, has finally realized sprucing up is not a bad idea after all.

"You look great, Max-Ernest," I say, my eyes fixed on my reflection on the mirror. I honestly have no idea why I have been acting weird these past few days—especially now that I'm finally seeing my best buddies after months of sleepless nights because of schoolwork. "You look even better than James Franco!" I chuckle.

My phone rings and I see Cassandra's name on the screen telling me to hurry up as if she were bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about the idea of watching a movie—as if she hasn't watched one before.

On my bedside table is a bar of chocolate I wasn't able to gobble up last night because I had already eaten 23 bars and I thought it would be a good idea to save a bar for the next morning so that as soon as I woke up, I would feel as if I were on cloud 9. I hurriedly climb down the stairs with the bar of chocolate tightly clasped in my hands as if I were afraid someone would take it away from me.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" I say separately. Well, you know why. "I'll be back. Don't do something crazy while I'm away!" I wink and I see my mom wearing a horrifying expression on her face.

"You made my blood run cold, son!" my dad says, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, don't forget to put on my favorite perfume!"

"Max-Ernest, you should have brushed your teeth before going! Your teeth are streaked with … poop?" mom says. "And don't put on that disgusting perfume. It might ruin your night!"

And before something damn-worthy happens, I say goodbye again and I think it worked.

I jump into my car and I make my way to Yo-yoji's place.

It's been years of friendship with these guys but between those two, something even more exists. They have been together for two years now and I do feel happy for them. I suddenly remember what happened on Graduation Day as I spoke in front of my schoolmates. I saw them holding hands and flirting and I don't know and from that moment on, I knew that something "fishy" existed between the two of them. I didn't—don't—really care so long as my friends are happy. Stop giving me that look because I can tell you're silently judging and giving me a funny look right now.

I pull up and I decide to put on this perfume my dad gave me years ago because he believed it would make me suave. Not that I'm choosing my dad over my mom but I do think this perfume is really okay so… Living with kind-of separated parents is indeed hard.

 _Seriously, Max-Ernest? What the hell is wrong with you?_

As I make my way toward the entrance to Yoji's house, I see a guy brushing his lips against someone's and I think I know who they are. I feel something weird in my gut—something I feel whenever I am with these guys. It's Yoji and Cass.

As soon as they see me, they act as if nothing happened—as if they hadn't been snogging the whole time I was there.

"How long have you been here?" Yoji asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat as if he just had the moment of his life.

"Two minutes?" I say in response to him.

"Okay so what are we guys watching?" Cass asks, running her hand through her messed up hair.

"I'm going to get us drinks," Yoji interrupts. "I'll be right back." He gets up and he steps out of the room.

"I never thought you wore board shorts!" she says as soon as Yoji's out of sight, her eyes still fixed on me. "You never wore those in middle school. I mean, I always saw you in jeans and shirt but look at you now! You've become a man!"

"You look … smashing as well!" I say awkwardly and she smiles. "How has life been?"

As she talks about her experiences in Paris with Yoji and Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne and Mel, I look straight into her eyes. Cassandra is as arresting as ever. Now, she's wearing a 1969 crop denim jacket with a tank dress underneath. I hadn't seen her until now and so many things have changed. She wasn't like this. I mean, she was already ravishing and easy on the eye before but not like this. She has become someone I thought she would never be because she had always got a touch of tomboy in her.

"How about you?"

"Same me. You know, drowning in a sea of laboratory reports and math problems," I say, winking at her, which makes her smile a bit. I have missed that smile I have always loved seeing. "And yeah I have been eating lots of chocolates and I think I have become chocolate-y. How 'bout that?"

"I have missed you so much, Max-Ernest!" she says, pulling me into a very tight hug. "Are you dating someone?"

"No," I say, bowed down.

Yoji comes back with our drinks and he sits between Cass and me as if he were afraid she would run away with me.

"So, Max-Ernest," he says, smiling smugly at me. "Are you dating someone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not into dating just yet. The time hasn't come yet."

He laughs. "Still not giving up on MY girl, eh?"

I feel a tugging sensation in my gut as soon as I hear those words. I honestly have no idea why Yoji has been acting strange today, but whatever the reason is, I don't care. I need to let this out. I need to let go of this feeling that I have been keeping to myself since the very first time we met—since the day the two of them got together leaving me alone in the dark.

"Yes, I have not given up over Cass yet," I say, and I see him looking at Cass as if to say, 'See, I was right all along.' "I like her. I love her but you butted in. The two of us were perfect together until you butted in. I hate the she chose you over me considering the fact that she had met me before you, you stupid son of a bitch I have been wanting to wipe out of this planet."

He stands up as if he were about to rain blows on me and so I do. I look him in the eye with deep distaste. Cass, on the other hand, keeps him under control.

"I am so tired of wanting your attention and I don't want to be the third wheel anymore and I hate how you two can make me feel unwanted in this friendship. I hate myself for falling in love with my best friend who is so in love with her other best friend. I hate how you two can stand without me. I hate to admit the fact that you will be better off without me. I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I'M LEAVING!"

"Max-Ernest, we're friends and we won't be better off without you," Cass says, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, don't leave us."

"LET HIM LEAVE! FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

I run.

I run away from my two best friends because I cannot hold the pain anymore and for the first time in forever, I cry my eyes out.


End file.
